


Uncertainty

by hoodie22



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Reality Bending, Sickness, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodie22/pseuds/hoodie22
Summary: As she begins her usual journey, things seem different this time
Kudos: 6





	Uncertainty

She opened her eyes to a familiar sterile white room, she had been through this enough times to know what was coming up, being discharged from the hospital, heading home and preparing for the coming month, stock up on weapons, grief seeds and then the important part, go to school introduce herself, dissuade Madoka from contracting,warn her, maybe she’d listen this time, maybe she’d be safe this time, she had to protect her, it was her duty, she owed Madoka for her kindness towards her.

...  
“Miss Akemi would you like to come in?”  
Kazuko had finished her story, she walked into the classroom taking the marker to write her name, greeting the class she walked into her usual seat before Kazuko could finish introducing her.  
“Akumi?” Nakazawa asked her.  
“Excuse me?”  
“That’s a pretty cool name?”  
“It 's Akemi.”  
“Oh...Sorry…My name’s Nakaz-”  
She moved to her usual seat ignoring him coldly, she sat and wondered for a brief moment, how had she managed to make such a minor mistake, she’d done it enough times for it be an almost automatic action by now, the whiteboard was difficult to see, the lights must have been brighter this time, small changes like these were common.  
It didn’t mattered, she knew the next step to take, contacting her, warning her.  
“Miss Kazuko” She rose from her seat. “I have to go to the nurse’s office.”  
The teacher looked puzzled at her for a second.  
“Oh sure miss Akemi, miss Kaname, would you mind taking her.”  
Finally there she was, a pink haired girl rose from her seat, she always felt this moment to be bittersweet, she loved seeing her, living a normal life, one she could never share with her, but knew well enough what was coming up, that's why she had to strengthen her resolve for her.  
“Sure thing miss Kazuko” The girl said with a bright smile, “This way Homura”  
…  
“Do you enjoy the life you lead Kaname?”  
“W-What?” The girl asked puzzled but not breaking her stride towards the nurse’s office.  
“Do you cherish your friends and the life you lead Kaname?” She asked the girl again.  
“I-I guess I love my friends and family...why do you ask Homura?”  
“You must not change Kaname fo-OOW” Her usual speech was interrupted by a crash into a pillar at the hallway, she stumbled for a brief moment before nearly falling to the ground, the wall and Madoka preventing her from falling.  
“Homura! Are you ok?”  
“I-I’m fine…” Madoka let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this, followed by a small chuckle she quickly silenced.  
“Sorry...we’re almost there Homura don’t worry...that looked pretty nasty…” Madoka said inspecting the small bump that the crash had left on her forehead.  
“It’s ok Mado-Kaname...I can go the rest of the way...I’ll see you in class, thank you for your assistance.” She said avoiding Madoka’s gaze.  
“Are you sure Homura it’s not any both-”  
“It’s ok really…”  
“Uh ok…”  
Madoka began to leave looking slightly dejected, that hurt to see more than the hit, she had no way of repaying her kindness and her being around Madoka always ended up hurting the girl more...she had to stop thinking like that, instead her thoughts went to the pillar, how had she hit it? Had it always been there? She’d been through that hallway hundreds of times how did she not see it, now she made a fool of herself in front of Madoka, she could still make it up, at least she hadn’t been swarmed by people at the classroom.  
…  
She sat at her usual booth in the Mikatihara’s mall dinner, she had the perfect spot to check on them, she was able to see Madoka’s recognizable pink hair from it and was able to be on the lookout for any sign of trouble,is here where it really began, Kyubey would contact her along with Mami Tomoe, she’d ruin it, she’d lead Madoka on a spiral of destruction…  
“Excuse me what are you doing?”  
She turned around to see a pink haired girl, missing pigtails, dressed in her school’s uniform.  
“Kaname?”  
“Nooo I’m Yui, you’re that new student right? Anyway why were you eavesdropping on us?”  
“I have to leave.” She rose up quickly and exited the dinner.  
“Weirdo…”  
She saw three shapes in the distance once out of the dinner, she could make out green, blue and pink hair, it had to be them, she began walking silently mixing with the crowd, she saw the green one, Hitomi leave and the remaining girls walk into a nearby record store, she followed them closely, she walked to a pair of earphones connected to a pillar with song samples, she didn’t played any of them preferring to eavesdrop.  
“You think Kyosuke will like this?”  
“I think so, you say he really likes classical music right?”  
“Yeah I kinda rubbed it into him, he wanted to play guitar as a kid heh, then I kinda showed him some tracks my mom had and well…”  
Kyosuke, he was a nice kid, Sayaka decided to ruin her life and drag Madoka with her for him, such a waste, Sayaka was the dangerous one, she tried time and time again to direct her not to waste her wish like that but she never listened, she was too childish and stubborn, this usually precipitated Madoka’s own downfall...she had to remain focused, do not dwell on her.  
“Oh hello!”  
She recognized that voice…Mami Tomoe, this was unexpected, she usually only appeared after she had chasen Kyubey off...she hadn’t seen it either this time…  
“It seems we go to the same school” their senior said with all her politeness and class which she knew well could crumble easily.  
“Yeah! Hello, my name is Madoka Kaname, pleased to meet you.” She heard from her hiding spot, Madoka’s voice sounded cheerful if shy.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you miss Kaname, my name is Mami Tomoe, 3rd grade class B.” The “veteran” girl said introducing herself.  
“Yo, I’m Sayaka Miki, nice to meet ya Mami.” These two interacting got on her nerves, their childish ideas led Madoka astray so many times, she heard the trio talk for what seemed like hours to her, no mention of incubators, magical girls or witches so far, good, perhaps Tomoe wasn’t recruiting yet trying to fill whatever void she had, she remained hidden taking note of every word.  
“Mami! Dear! We have to leave” She heard an unfamiliar female voice calling out to Tomoe.  
“Oh my parents are here! I’m sorry miss Kaname, Miki I have to leave” Those words made no sense to her.  
Parents?  
Was this time loop that different?  
She must had heard wrong, she peered out from behind her hiding spot, an elegant, foreign looking woman with blonde hair and a man in a finely tailored suit approached the group.  
“Ready to go piccola...oh and these are?” The woman asked with a marked accent.  
“Oh these are Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka, underclassmen at my school” The young blonde said with a warm smile.  
“Pleased to meet you” Madoka said with a small bow accompanying her greeting.  
“Likewise miss Kaname, my name’s Maria and this is my husband Takamasa.” The man gave a small bow in response with a smile.  
What the hell was going on, these were her parents, why where they even here, they died, Mami contracted, that’s the way it has always been…at least she didn’t had to worry about her making Madoka contract…  
They parted ways, Sayaka walking alongside Madoka towards the exit, Homura not far behind.  
“You were rude!  
"Heh sorry I didn’t want to distract her, I want you to have a chance with someone!”  
“What?”  
“I saw how you looked at that girl, nice going Madoka”  
“WHAT” Homura said in surprise nearly blowing her cover.  
“uh what was that?” Madoka asked, looking around, Homura quickly ducked behind a potted tree.  
“Probably nothing…anyway I’m gonna go home, want me to go with you”  
“No I’m ok, I’ll see you tomorrow Sayaka!”  
“Same take care, don’t go too head over heels over Mami!”  
“Sayaka!” Madoka said lightly stomping her foot on the ground.  
“Gee I’m sorry, heh, see you tomorrow!”  
Homura rolled her eyes at this.  
She followed her around staying out of sight while her own sight kept messing with her, she lost her several times among crowds but managed to find her again, she kept until she reached her house, remaining sometime into the night to make sure she was safe, she left after Madoka had fallen asleep going to her own empty house, nothing made sense today, Tomoe’s parents were alive...no sight of the incubator or even a witch, nothing out of the ordinary, or at least what Madoka could have considered ordinary, to her it was quite the opposite, she had one last thought before deciding to head to bed.  
“I have to find my glasses


End file.
